As She's Walking Away
by JumpForJoy22
Summary: A songfic based to Zac Brown Band's 'As She's Walking Away'. The romance is centered around Emily and Hotch, with a splash of Rossi friendship. OneShot. For the Zac Brown Band Country song challenge!


**A/N: Song Fic based to Zac Brown Band's 'As She's Walking Away'. I don't own the song, or the characters. I just have really wanted to get back to writing songfics, so enjoy and as always please review! It's centered around Emily and Hotch with a splash of Rossi. Enjoy!  
><strong>

Hotch sat at the bar with his old friend and co-worker Dave Rossi, the two had shared a close from the day they met. Tonight Hotch could hardly focus on the pair's conversation. Hotch couldn't keep his eyes off Emily Prentiss, who was talking alone further down the bar with Derek Morgan. Hotch couldn't help but be envious of Morgan. Hotch had been working for years to build up the courage to ask Emily on a real date, he just hadn't been able to muster up the courage.

_We never spoke a word,  
>but every thought she had I heard,<br>from across the room.  
>We were standing face to face.<br>I couldn't find the words to say, give me one more move.  
>I don't even know her name. I guess foolish pride's to blame<em>

  
>Hotch nodded and murmured a word or two back to Dave, but he was solely focused on Emily. Her brown hair fell softly on her perfect, snow white complexion. Emily was dressed in a hot pink v-neck, which showed just enough cleavage to drive a man insane. Her beautiful laugh filled the room as she laughed at Morgan's joke. Suddenly the pair was standing and headed towards the juke box where several other couples were already dancing closely. Hotch couldn't bear to watch Morgan run his hands all over Emily, it made him crazy. Hotch spun around in his chair and downed his bottle of bear.<p>

_Now I'm fallin' in love as she's walking away  
>And my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say.<br>May have lost this battle, live to fight another day,  
>now I'm fallin' in love as she's walking away.<br>_

Rossi had been fully aware of Hotch's attraction to Emily, whenever Emily's name was brought up Hotch's usually hard expression softened at the sound of her name. "You know Hotch, you'll never get anywhere with her sitting here watching." Dave let out a heavy breath. "Trust me, I know all too well." The thought of JJ popped into Dave's head. Dave had been planning to make a move when suddenly it was revealed that JJ was pregnant with Will's baby. Secretly, it broke Dave's heart but he had been hiding it ever since.

"I know that Dave, Emily's not just any girl though, I have no idea how to win her over. I've replayed this moment a million times in my head, I just can never see it actually happening." Hotch began to drink the beer that the bartender had replaced his empty bottle with. "I've already missed my chance, her and Morgan seem to be having a great time, look at them." Dave spun around and glanced at the juke box.

"No one said it was going to be easy, but you need to make a move." Hotch got up from his barstool, drink in hand, and headed towards the jukebox. Halfway there, he lost his nerve and started to speak to a random red head between the bar and the jukebox.

_Wise man next to me did say about the one that got away,  
>son I missed my chance.<br>Don't you let regret take place of the dreams you have to chase,  
>ask her to dance...go on son. You might fall down on your<br>face. Roll the dice and have some faith._

Despite the conversation with the fiery red-head, he couldn't take his eyes off of Emily. Her and Morgan weren't dancing to closely, it just looked casual and Hotch could easily swoop in a replace Morgan, it was just the matter of actually making the move. Hotch finally mustered up enough liquid courage and excused himself from the conversation.

When Hotch reached Morgan, he tapped him on the shoulder, "do you mind if I cut in?" Hotch smiled at Emily and back at Morgan.

"Nah, not at all Hotch, I'm going to go romance that little honey by the bar." With that sentence, Morgan disappeared through the crowd, leaving Hotch with just Emily.

_Now I'm fallin' in love as she's walking away  
>And my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say.<br>May have lost this battle, live to fight another day,  
>now I'm fallin' in love as she's walking away.<em>

"I've been longing to ask you to dance all night long, I'd just been waiting for the right opportunity." Hotch stepped closer to Emily and rested his hands tightly on the small of her back. "You look amazing tonight, I could hardly keep my eyes off you."

Emily's cheeks heated up instantly. She wasn't used to Hotch being so forward with her. "I wish you would have asked me to dance before Morgan, he wanted to grind way too close for comfort." Emily had her hands resting around Hotch's neck. "Besides, I've had a pretty hard time focusing on anything but you tonight."

Hotch and Emily continued to dance closely for the rest of the night, while Dave looked on knowingly. Dave may have missed his chance, but he was glad that his two friends could have found some form of happiness, at least for the night.

"Hotch, I'm really glad that you finally made a move, I've been thinking about this moment for years now, and I had almost given up hope that it was actually going to happen." Emily was starring into Aaron's dark eyes, and smiled.  
>Hotch leaned down and planted a kiss on Emily's soft, pink lips. "How is that for keeping your hope alive? I've been dying to kiss you since the day you walked into the B.A.U."<p>

_You might fall down on your face,  
>roll the dice and have some faith.<em>

Hotch pulled away from Emily. "Just in case this night is a dream, I want to make it one to remember, let's head to my place, and end it the right way." The newly formed couple waved goodbye to Dave, and headed out the door to continue their evening behind closed doors.


End file.
